


A Little Praise

by Kierkegarden



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Control, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub relationship, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, domestic AU, sub!light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden
Summary: Police Officer Light Yagami is good at his job and Detective L Lawliet is good at seducing him by reminding him of it.or Domestic AU!Sub!Light with a praise kink and control issues.





	A Little Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I'll go back to writing things with soul and literary value. On that note, here's garbage.

L has been waiting for over an hour when the front door finally creaks open and a tired-looking Light heaves his way in. Cases have been slow lately and it’s allowed for early nights, something L might have desperately wanted several weeks ago, when work was particularly stressful. These days, however, since it has become a regularity, it just makes him more impatient to see his husband and spend those sparse hours together before going to bed and repeating. Of course, even off the job, L remains vigilant about his cases. As he rises to greet Light, he sets down his tablet and closes his research.

“You look exhausted. Have you eaten?”

Light shrugs, clearly not in the mood. “Picked up some Inari from the store on the way home.”

Hiding a too-selfish frown, L looks away and lightly touches the other man’s back, in concern. 

“Let me guess, you had to drive someone to the station again? And they -” he carefully examines his husband’s chin where a light purple bruise is beginning to form - “Oh dear, I don’t think that one was from me. They were violent?”

Light sharply turns away, rubbing his temples. “Please don’t.” He softens, placing the palm of his own hand over L’s fingertips on his neck. “I think I’m going to lie down for a while. You can join me if you want,” he gestures at the tablet, “bring your reading.”

Shedding his coat on the back of the sofa, Light walks into the bedroom. L follows, cautiously, guiltily taking in the silhouette of his husband against the dusk light sweeping through the window. This isn’t how he imagined tonight going, but he isn’t disappointed. This is part of having a police officer for a husband. 

 

Once, Light had told him that his coworker came home and drank a beer after his evening shift, every day, until it became two beers and then three. Soon, it was half a bottle of whiskey and before he had known it, the coworker had become an alcoholic. It was an easy mistake to make for police officers who just wanted a way to unwind after an emotionally exhausting job. 

L had never worried that Light would fall into that kind of pattern. Light was against drinking - or really any substance that could take away his control. If there was one thing that Light presented to the world, it was that he liked to be in control. Perhaps this was why he took tremendous pride in his career. The painful reality of administering justice was placed squarely on his husband’s shoulders. It was a good thing he was so strong.

 

About ten minutes pass and L’s eyes begin to blur on the old newspaper article he’s been reading. Light is relaxing next to him, flicking through his phone, leg draped haphazardly over the bed. L slowly snuggles next to him, almost catlike, testing him. The gesture is reciprocated with a squeeze.

“You know what I admire about Light-kun?” L’s voice is honey, his hair brushing against Light’s earlobe, causing him to stir. Just the way he likes.

“Hm?” Light murmurs. He sets his phone on the bedside table, listening avidly. No matter how complex that brain of his is, there is always an easy way with Light. L isn’t above going there - not tonight when he’s been so  _ lonely _ and patiently waiting.

“He’s so  _ brave _ \- he’s willing to risk his own life in order to serve and protect people who wouldn’t dare do the same for him. He’s willing to make that sacrifice so strangers can be safe. He’s so  _ good,  _ that way.”

Light suppresses a chuckle, “What else?”

Nuzzling closer, L pretends he doesn’t recognize the sarcasm. He answers with wide innocent eyes. “Light-kun is so  _ smart _ . He is always able to tell the best way to proceed with a case. He could be anything he wanted to be but he chose to  _ selflessly _ protect his country.”

Light’s eyes close in satisfaction as L strokes his hair. 

“He works so hard and he comes home tired and he bears all that  pain himself because he is so  _ so  _ brave.”

“Mmm,” Light murmurs into his husband’s neck, arching into his weight. “You can’t trick me into relaxing by complimenting me.”

“Can’t I?” L pauses, sitting up abruptly and surveying the other man. His eyes open wide with the sudden loss of pressure, almost needy. L gazes back, not smiling but not frowning. He feels himself being pulled down again with a whine. 

“Say more.” Light commands. L smiles smugly, eyeing the hardness beginning to press uncomfortably into his work pants. Quite missing L’s weight overtop his pelvis, Light arches his hips forward but the other man has wriggled out of his grasp and is crouching precariously at the edge of the bed looking down at him.

“That’s not very nice. If Light-kun wants more praise, he has to earn it. Can Light-kun be more polite?”

Humiliated, Light pouts, much like a child being told off. Unfortunately, the scolding only makes his skin burn hotter and his shaft throbs against the tightness of his underwear. 

“ _ Please  _ say more.” he murmurs. 

Immediately, he is rewarded by L’s weight on his thighs, straddling him. The corner of his husband’s mouth twitches into a smirk, as he unbuttons his shirt, revealing Light’s smooth bare chest. He leans in and kisses him softly on the mouth.

“Very good. Light-kun is  _ very  _ polite. And, mm, so pleasant to look at. Nobody would ever guess how filthy he is.”

 

_ Ah. _ There it is. L smugly sits back and admires his half-lidded, half naked lover. This was the shift and Light is giving him that look that verified it. Light is putty in his hands, warm and pliant and waiting to be told what to do. 

“Be polite again for me, Light-kun. Show me how good you are.” L coos, addressing him directly now. With expert hands, Light obeys, urgently undressing his husband until L’s bony frame is lying naked, taking up far more space than it should on the bed.

Light straightens, mentally wrestling for control.

“Mine too,”  His eyes burn through his eyelashes, examining L’s erection, kissing his inner thigh. He summons all temptation he is capable of mustering, ass high and ready. 

_ Smack.  _ L’s hand comes down hard and firm. It doesn’t hurt much, what with the thick layers of fabric, but Light pouts anyway. L carefully tilts his head to level with him, forcing him to look into his eyes. As always, they are dark and unrevealing.

“I thought we decided that Light-kun was going to be polite.” It comes off bored, almost as if he is only half invested in the encounter and it’s so infuriating to Light that he almost gets up and storms into the bathroom to relieve himself but he keeps himself grounded, firmly in place, kneeling over L.

His eyes wander down that way as he remembers his place. “I’m sorry. May I  _ please _ take my pants off too?” It comes out as little more than a murmur.

L immediately softens again, stroking Light’s face. Light forgets that his ass was ever spanked. “Very good, Light-kun is forgiven. However, we can revisit the question after he proves himself. Maybe he needs that as motivation to do a good job?”

_ He doesn’t.  _ Light thinks, but carefully bites his tongue, as he settles deeper into the bed between L’s legs. Tentatively, he flicks his tongue across the tip of L’s cock, which stands readily to attention. He tastes the bitterness of precome building in the hole, before encircling the entirety of its head with his tongue, applying just the right pressure as he moves downwards.

 

Light is amazing at sucking cock, because he enjoys it. He enjoys the look of rapture in his husband’s eyes and he enjoys feeling it spasm in his mouth and he enjoys how L makes a show out of gasping needily for him. He  _ especially _ enjoys being told he’s doing a good job. Right when he begins to find a rhythm, he lightens the pressure and flicks his tongue over the base, teasingly, looking up for encouragement.  

L’s eyes have finally become hungry and lidded, as his hands intermittently stroke Light’s hair and use it as a handle to pull his mouth forward, covering his shaft. Light is hazy and concentrated and  _ perfect. _

“Light-kun is so good _,”_ L purrs breathlessly as Light comes up again, gagging slightly on his partner’s length. With renewed enthusiasm, he presses his tongue against the base of L’s cock. He feels himself being pulled by the hair faster and harder, with each stroke, swirling his tongue around again and again. L moans softly, splaying his legs as Light takes him deeply, all on his own. He feels himself arch in ecstasy as his orgasm builds within him. As if on cue, Light increases both speed and pressure, straining to look into his husband's eyes and make sure that he is doing a good job. 

“Light-kun is so  _ good,”   _ L  repeats through his teeth. His eyes close, head tilting back as he makes one final thrust, spilling his seed down Light’s throat with a gasp.

For a moment, L is still as he recovers his breath. Light nestles his head into his lap, looking up expectantly - almost impatiently. He  _ still _ hasn’t even been allowed to remove his pants, let alone get off and L is mercilessly slow in his post-orgasmic glow. He trails his fingers over Light’s neck and chest, telling him he’s a good boy - or rather that  _ Light-kun _ is a good boy - but remains unmoving. Light wants to whine, to disrobe and present himself to L and  _ demand  _ attention because he’s  _ good _ and he deserves it, but he knows better. Instead he waits for L’s clever fingers at his belt buckle, as they move at half speed, but ultimately he is released - fully naked, and painfully hard, already leaking at the tip.

“Light-kun is beautiful,” L praises, “but his body betrays him. He is  _ so  _ terribly impetuous.” His hand travels softly down Light’s belly, grazing the length of his cock.

“Nevertheless,” he continues, “He has done very well so I’m going to reward him.”

 

Light likes being in control and he looks good in it. The world knows that Light likes control when he jumps out of his car, uniformed and at the ready. The burden of justice rests somewhere between his marriage and the courtroom and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He takes pride in his career. 

Sometimes, he and L stay up late talking about criminals. L doesn’t believe in good and bad people like Light does. He believes in people who do good and bad things, and more often than not, he thinks, the things people do wind up being for their own benefit.

Light tries not to think about that when L tells him how  _ good  _ he is and how well he does his job. He tries not to think about that when L rewards him for his  _ good _ behavior. He thinks of it as giving L a modicum of control: a good, decent thing to do.

Bad people deserve bad things. Good people deserve good things. And truthfully, if selfishness is so subjective, a little praise can’t hurt at all. 


End file.
